The Loved and the Lovless
by Man Utd Chick
Summary: A new girl, lotz of power... at hogwarts... doing her thing! but what does she want?you tell me... i hav no idea...


**The LoVeD, aNd ThE LoVeLeSs HoGwArTs.**

**By mnyadundu (man.utd chick) **

Okay…" I'm all set… thanks mom, Are you coming to platform 9 and three quarters with me? Last year Dad took me to Beauxbatons and that really freaked him out,

-I guess muggles aren't meant to be involved with magical folk

- he was shaken up quite a bit when that girl's small Chinese dragon tried to jump on2 him."

_**It was hilarious promise!**_

"Yeah, he was wasn't he? I'll take you then, do you want to apparate with me or would you like drive to the station- mind you there will be traffic?

_**Your View: **_

**_Either apparate and lose your lunch or get stuck in traffic, then have people look at you and your overweight owl when you get to the station - now th is a toughie._**

"Lets apparate- but let me say bye to my friends please. Can I use the computer quick?"

"Sure thing, but be quick."

You IM'd (instant messaged – 4 not vry techy people out there)

all your friends from Beauxbatons, telling them that you'd miss them and such……

"All set, it is time (that line is frm the 1st lion king! ;- )- lets apparate mum!"

sed sarcastically

"Okay, lets just set things straight- when you toss up the lunch I slaved over the stove cooking, make sure it isn't aimed at me."

'Sure thing mom.' imitating her sticky sweet smile.

Ten minutes later you were on platform nine and three quarters saying good bye to your mother after having had your stuff put away. "I'll miss you loads mom, write me soon, k?."

'Sure thing- I'll miss you too- and be careful dear'

_**Was there a pleading tone in your mom's voice?-**_

**_Me. Careful. now you know that tha world is goin 2 the dogs,_**

**_the words me and careful in the same sentence was a joke _**

"What's there that is so dangerous mom? I'm a witch after all what could happen?" **_hot witch at co-ed what could happen?_**

-Okay! Don't answer that!

"Just. Be. Careful.- I love you"

_**What wuz that about??**_

"Okay, laters mom, I need to get a compartment quick if I don't I might end up sitting next to some geeks or weirdoes, I love you,!"

And With that you hugged your mom and turned on your heel- Off to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry, how exciting.

Nothing near the front ;that is where teachers sit, Not at the back that's where the baggage and the losers who r late are, so I guess somewhere in the middle, now where exactly in the middle? Not too near the front and not too near the back so you started walking

_Eww you thought when you saw in one of the compartments what you would classify as a definite weirdo- she wore radishes as earrings and a corkscrew bracelet and necklace, gum-boots and a cowboy hat with a rose boarder, dang she needed help but you weren't gonna be the one to give it to her- besides you didn't want to get fleas._

This lat part was thought wen Luna started scratchin her back.

You skipped past that compartment and only sat four compartments after that.

- You sat down and well um, fell asleep only when someone was screaming did you wake up, It was only a fifteen minute nap but around you, where four boys one was totally hot he was like the Geek god Apollo- without the tan, he had the nicest build-the blondest hair but his eyes- were so blue when you looked at them you found them hypnotic- it was his lips that annoyed you what was he smirking at?

_Shaizza- maybe he had seen you staring at his gorgeousness_

"_W_ho are you, What do you want and why are you looking at me like that?-

Didn't you ever learn its rude 2 stare?"- look, I know I'm hott but jeez like take a picture, I promise it'll last longer" you sed,

next to him a boy about the same height who had brown eyes and hazel eyes looked like he was trying not to guffaw at the expression the blond boy had on his face-

"Helllo, do you have a name?- you could answer my question …

today would be good."

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy- I don't want anything. Yet. I was just wondering if you could snore any louder that's all"

"Me snore!- I sooo do not snore"

"Yes you do"

"How dare you!!- You are so gonna pay- I've never been insulted by a –a-a litte boy with really platinum blonde hair and and eyes like that-

I can't believe I'm even taking this- you are Pure blood right- of you are a mud-blood I swear I'll kill you- and with that you transformed into your animagus state of a snake and you danced around in front of this boys eyes- he wasn't scared- more impressed. I think "

"Calm down." He said smirking the two pig look-a-like boys had fainted and the hazel eyed boy watched you warily.

"You're lucky to be alive," sed quietly, "usually I'm not so forgiving "

"Is that so?" Said Draco

"Yeah, that's how it be!" yu sed back

"So you speak parcel tongue as we'll as turn into snakes- pretty good for a mere 5th year" he sed, his face not showing any emotion.

"Yeah- I speak parcel tongue- I can turn into anything I want to- it's easy I've been doing it since I was five."

"What's your name?What House Are You gonna try to be in? Which school are you transferring from?"

"Well this might take some time- I'm Amelia-Alexandra-Constantina-Belle-Samantha-Angelique-Pastsakis, I am PURE BLOOD, I'm gunning for something not to dorky and not to wimpy- so its either Slytherin or Gryffindor- I'm not to sure which though."

"Gryffindor- you must be out of your tree- hang with me and you'll get in Slytherin" after saying this he smirked at you, he didn't smile, he didn't wink or anything normal guys did- he just smirked at you- You looked at the other boy,

"What's your name?"

"BBbb-bla"

"Speak up- I'm half deaf in my left ear- and don't mumble that pisses me off"

He took a breadth and said "Blaise-Zambini- and those pit-bull look alikes are Crabbe and Goyle "

"Hey, you look scared shitless- I'm harmless really," the features on his face were beginning to relax,"- I don't bite. MUCH!" he tensed up again. –

You canned yourself, becoming slitley flushed in the face…

"I couldn't stop myself- you shoulda seen your face when I morphed- that was classic- you were like- about to jump over the bridge, I can't change anymore- no need to worry- I don't bite Hott guyz- just nasty ones- "

He was relaxing again.

Well that was a laugh and a half .

**_Okay, maybe that was a bit mean but it was so funny- okay there is a whole train of people why not start socializing now?_**

Seconds later you found yourself skipping down the isle you must have gone down at least six compartments- you stopped suddenly and saw a boy with messy dark hair and glistening green eyes, next to him was a girl with long curly brown hair and pale skin who was sitting opposite a boy with fly-away red hair and a lot of freckles. You went in and asked if you could sit with them- they said sure-

"I kinda got bored, I was in this compartment all by myself and I guess I fell asleep and when I woke up this really obnoxious boy called Dracula or something was staring at me- and never mind."

"Are you sure you are okay, he didn't do anything to you?- If you want we could all have a talk with Mr. Draco Mlafoy-" sed the red-heded guy

"He didn't do anything really- just sorta freaked me out and believe me when I say it really takes a lot to freak me out- He doesn't sm-"

"He doesn't smile?- he smirks? He ha s platinum blond hair, cherry red lips and undescribable blue eyes ?" said the mousy girl with bushy hair, who held a big book next to her,

"Um, yeah. Him." Yu sed

"I even changed for-"

Out of the corner of your eye you saw-"

"Stealing our leading lady already Potter??"

"I haven't stolen anything from you Malfoy," Harry said smugly-

"The young lady came by herself – you weirded her out, you have." Said the red haired boy…

"If there is anything she needs it definitely isn't you that's for sure." red-hed boy put in.

"Ohhh, quite a mouthful there Potter."

_**With that the red headed boy stood up and said**_

"Shut up Malfoy- you filthy, giant piece of dung!"

**_Almost swiftly he took a lunge toward Malfoy and landed in a Kung-Fu type position wand ready and pointed at Malfoy's throat. Oh, no this wasn't looking good._**

"What exactly is the problem?" yu asked, "If you wanted me to grace you with my presence all you needed to do was ask- Mr. Malfoy" you said smirking your own signature smirk.

"There is no issue here, Miss Pastsakis; if anything the Gryffindors and I are merely greeting each other as we always do."

**_You could feel a very deep revulsion (that is a very big word 4 me) between the two houses. _**

"Malfoy instead of forcing the girl to sit with you why not ask her?" Harmione (sp) said.

"Harmionie, the ever so diplomatic, unloved mudblood

so eager to display your righteousness."

"Okay, I'll do as you ask- Miss Pastsakis would you do me the honour of accompanying me back to the compartment we were sitting in?"

"Hey Draco, yu r soo verbose!, small words are just as good as long ones, by the way how did you know which compartment I was in? "

"I follow-"

"You stalked me?"

"Um, not exactly, I"

_**With t hat you changed your eyes from their natural sparkly emerald green colour to a blood red **_

"You know what I'll stay here and sit with these Gryffindors- they seem less stalkerish, I'll see you later. much, much later."

"You don't know who your dealing with I am……."

"Perhaps it is you who is not knowledgeable of who you are dealing with- Mr.Malfoy." You sed, the compartment lights beginning to flicker

''I suggest you leave this compartment or things shall get vile."

"This time, Potter you were lucky" Draco said before turning on his heel.

Okay- now back to socialising with people you don't know.

"Um, is he always that nice?" you said to nobody in particular.

"Yes, No, sort of, only to non-purebloods, and our close friends."

Said the boy with green eyes,

"Nice? Nice? How do u manage to call him of all people nice?" said Hermione incredulously.

"Big-hair-" y used,

"My name is Hermionie" sed the girl

"Hermy, "if looks could kill,..

"there'z a little thing u learn, wen u do English,… its called sarcasm…" yu looked at her,yur gaze unfaltering.

The boys just looked at each other, just feeling random.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, the kung-fu monkey is Ron and"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger- We're all in Gryffindor, Draco and his cronies are in Slytherin- as you can see the two houses 'love' each other to bits. "

"Hey, I'm Amelia-Alexandra-Constantine-Belle-Samantha-Angelique-Pastsakis- I'm trying for one of those two houses."

"Are all the Slytherin people like that?"

"Yeah- give or take most of them are all his cronies"

"If you want you can ask the hat not to put you in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, when I was sorted in first year I told the hat to put me in anything but Slytherin and I ended up in Gryffindor." said Harry

'Awsum. So what happens for the rest of the trip?"

"We talk, we read, say hi to the Slytherins, eat and then change into our school robes and get ready for the sorting ceremony and wait impatiently for the feast to begin"

"That is gonna be fun!!" yu exclaimed

I really like this story-line, I wrote it a year-ago and I just sorta stumbled upon it the otha day, please read and review I really want to make it the best I can….

xXxMutsxXx


End file.
